Fragments
by ADisgraceFF
Summary: Various My Candy Love drabbles as prompted by tumblr.
1. Don't Be a Hero (Castiel x Lysander)

**Written for the prompt "caslys, samflam au then, somehow? because that would be amazing."**  
**A take on the Mari/Moe King Torture scene from Samurai Flamenco.**  
**Samurai Flamenco spoilers and violence**

* * *

Lysander has to go and be a hero. A selfless, idiotic hero.

Has he no sense of self preservation ? Common sense even ? Why doesn't he think to save himself first ?  
_  
"Let Castiel go, take me instead."_

Castiel isn't grateful or impressed, it doesn't show him he's loved and he isn't relieved by the possibility that he might be saved, he just thinks Lysander is a fool for putting himself in harm's way. He's a fool, but a braver and ultimately better person than he is.

He watches as the villain with the eternal smile takes Lysander's pinky between two halves of a pliers. Castiel doesn't know if he should shut his eyes or be witness to Lysander's pain. But he does see the villain squeeze, he sees Lysander's glove turn red.


	2. Exchange (Armin x Lysander)

**Written for the prompt "What about Lysander X Armin?"**

* * *

Their interests don't align much, or maybe at all. While Armin is totally supportive of Lysander's music, he just isn't as into it as he is. And as he's been told before in no uncertain terms, being good at Guitar Hero does not count as a musical ability.

Armin doesn't really pay attention to the fashion thing either. Sure he thinks Lysander's style is cool, but personally he doesn't really care about his own clothes. It's not like his opinions on clothing are taken seriously anyway, Lysander totally rejected his suggestion that a monocle would tie his look together.

Lysander isn't a gamer at all and Armin suspects that even something as simple and well-known as bejeweled would be unfamiliar to him. What kind of deprived childhood did he have anyway ? He spent his days outdoors like they did in the olden days. God, they have nothing in common, but Armin is determined to find something for them to bond over.

Armin searches through his old games, hoping to find something Lysander might enjoy and have the required skill level to play. It has to be something for an outdated console, because Armin will have to give that away along with the game. After a considerable amount of time spent searching and a great deal of thought, Armin finds the perfect game.

When Lysander wakes up the next morning, there's a package waiting for him at the door, with a handwritten note reading _"Don't call me until you've paid off your first mortgage."  
_  
The note is deliberately phrased to provoke a reaction and it works, because Lysander immediately opens the box and begins a five hour Animal Crossing binge.

The game doesn't seem to have any overarching objective, in the short term you fish, collect furniture and pay off your debt, and the long term seems to be a continuation of that path. It strikes Lysander that the game should be boring, he's basically continuing life on a small screen, yet he's hopelessly addicted.

He does pay off that first mortgage eventually, even if it probably took much longer than it should have given how many bells he spent perfecting his miniature self's style and the look of his home. Though to be fair, he did make it harder on himself by donating so many fossils to the museum. Selling them on could have made a significant dent in his debt.

Armin said not to call him until the mortgage was paid, but Lysander, so engrossed in the game, lets it slip his mind.

Armin may come to regret his gift.


	3. Birthday Boy (Castiel x Lysander)

**Written for the prompt "Any kind of h/c with CasLys?"**

* * *

"Eighteen, the big one and they miss it. Eighteen, Lys" Castiel sounds almost winded, hardly believing his own news. His parents missed his birthday last year too. He thinks they were in Oslo then, or maybe that was his sixteenth.

They did try to make it. They'd planned on having a nice family dinner at home, just the three of them, and afterwards Castiel was going to head out with Lysander, Rosa, Kim and whoever else wanted to party their night away with him. But his parents got stuck in an airport. Something about an ash cloud. He didn't catch the full story, he stopped paying attention once he learned they wouldn't be coming.

He knows it's not their fault, but somehow having it promised to him and then snatched away makes it all the more difficult to bear.

Lysander doesn't say much. He never says much, but tonight his listening skills work overtime. He doesn't try to excuse Castiel's parents either, even if he knows it couldn't be helped, instead he lets Castiel storm about the place, shouting and feeling sorry for himself. He deserves to.

His parents call again and they ignore the phone. They leave a voicemail, apologizing once more and when Castiel hears it he launches into another, louder tirade. They have an honest excuse this time, but after a lifetime of broken promises, how is he supposed to accept it?

When Castiel has said all he can and his throat begins to feel raw, he retires to his room. He moves away from the living room without a word, leaving Lysander alone on the couch, unsure if he should follow or say anything.

"Come on." Castiel calls from the bedroom and Lysander rises and heads to the door. Hesitant, he knocks before reaching for the handle.

"I said you could come in." Castiel sounds muffled this time, like he's speaking into something.

Lysander opens the door and see's Castiel burrowed beneath the covers, cocooning himself away from the world. Now inside the room, Lysander can hear the sniffles coming from beneath the duvet. Castiel's obviously crying, but Lysander doesn't call attention to it.

Lysander climbs onto the bed, above the covers and pulls Castiel into an embrace from behind. Castiel's hair, the only part of him not hidden away, is perfectly in line with Lysander's face and Lysander presses kisses into the back of his head, only stopping to whisper soothing thoughts into his ear.

Castiel's parents won't be here for his birthday, but he won't be alone either.


	4. Changing Rooms (Kim x Rosalya)

**Written for the prompt "You like Kim/Rosalya omg could you write something flirty w/ them"**

* * *

Kim sways on her feet in front of the mirror, studying the dress Rosalya insisted she try on. It's not really her style, a bit too flouncy for her liking, but the colour is nice enough. She at least has to admit that Rosa was right when she said that purple would look great on her.

She pops her head around the curtain to call Rosa in to check it out, and finds her standing right outside the stall, her foot tapping impatiently. "Don't just stand there, let me see you," she says, pulling away the curtain to reveal the rest of Kim. Her eyes trail down her body, admiring the way the fabric hugs her, and then her eyes make their way back to admire the places where the fabric doesn't cover much at all.

"Wow," Rosalya mutters to herself, blunt and unconcerned with whether or not she's overheard. She didn't have anything inappropriate in mind when choosing that particular dress, but looking at Kim standing there in front of her, she thinks something subconscious must have been at play when she picked an outfit with such a plunging neckline.

"Alright now you've seen it I'm taking it off and putting it back. It isn't really me." Kim moves to close the curtain but Rosalya speaks up.

"What ? But the colour really brings out your eyes."

Kim has to laugh at that. Really, as if _that's_ what Rosa was paying attention to all this time. Her cleavage clearly has nothing to do with this at all. "Like you've looked me in the eye even once since I put this on," Kim counters, placing a hand on her hip, "If it wasn't for the bust you wouldn't care."

"That's not true," Rosa begins, her tone semi-serious and mock-offended, "I just think that dress looks wonderful on you.

"Kim shoots her a disbelieving look and Rosa is forced to continue. "Fine," she says with a drawn out sigh, "Maybe I was thinking how wonderful it would look on my bedroom floor, same difference."

Kim's eyes go wide open in surprise. Rosa's wink.


	5. Knowing (Castiel x Lysander)

**Written for the prompt "Will you write cas lys where one of their family members find out about them"**

* * *

Leigh knows, he knows about them.

The secret is uncovered completely by accident. Leigh never pried nor so much as suspected that there was anything less than platonic going on between them, he simply stumbles across it, a bystander to their romance.

They're not exactly subtle about it. Castiel gripping Lysander by the collar, perched above him and giving him such an intense look. It doesn't leave the matter open to interpretation. Even if Leigh had his doubts about the scene, he wouldn't have stuck around for clarification.

His presence unnoticed, he backs away towards the front door, hoping that they'll show his couch some mercy and relocate their passion to Lysander's bedroom. Not wanting to intrude, he heads to the shop's storeroom. Sewing always did give him a chance to think.

He decides immediately that he's not telling Rosalya. He shouldn't keep secrets from his girlfriend, he can imagine her pouting at him, sensing from his outward air that he's hiding something; Rosa's always been good at picking up on that sort of thing. She'll persist and try to get him to come clean, but it's not his secret to share.

He doesn't plan on saying anything to Lysander either, Lord knows he'll fall flat on his face at any attempt to drop it into conversation. Lys will bring it up when he's ready and Leigh will have to wait patiently for that moment to arrive. But still, he'd like for Lysander to know he's loved and accepted wholly without any hesitation.

He waits for an unsociable hour, when Castiel is certain to have left the house or at least finished what they began, before journeying home. When he reaches the door to the apartment he pauses and listens to the soft hum of the television and the repeated sounds of feet stepping along the wooden floor before unlocking it. Even with that, he jangles his keys harshly to make his presence known.

"You're home late, did you have a busy day?" Lysander asks, looking up at him from the couch. Castiel is beside him, wearing a jacket indoors, which mostly covers the fresh marks on his neck, but not all. Leigh tries not to stare.

"I had some work I needed to finish," Leigh begins, venturing into the open plan kitchen, "Have you eaten?"

"There's dinner in the microwave if you're hungry."

He wolfs it down, having delayed his meal by three hours or so in his unplanned detour. While he eats, he looks over to where Lysander and Castiel are sitting, shut off in a world built for two. He notices it now, how Castiel's cocky, eternally amused grin seems permanently fixed to his face when he looks at Lysander, how Lysander seems less lost in thought and more lost in someone else. Leigh sees it in hindsight, those looks that lingered now seem to have meant something.

Leigh smiles lightly to himself, deciding that whenever Lysander decides to tell him, he'll welcome Castiel into the family with open arms. But even more than that he's determined to make sure Lysander feels loved and valued no matter what.

A few days later, on a lazy Sunday where both brothers are sitting on the couch and ready to watch a film on Netflix, Leigh browses through the 'Gay and Lesbian' section, earning a curious eye from Lysander. He chooses an old comedy with a gay couple playing the leads, it's a classic Leigh explains, saying nothing more. The film earns a stream of laughs from the pair of them, but Leigh's intentions had less to do with comedy and more about solidifying the idea in Lysander's mind that Leigh is someone he can trust to be a constant ally.

The next time Leigh visits his doctor, he grabs a leaflet discussing LGBT sexual health. He places it amongst the junk mail the following morning, allowing for the assumption that it came through the door. While he's sure Lysander is smart enough to play it safe, he can't outright ask the question, but he wants to at least be certain that Lysander is aware.

Lysander still hasn't said anything yet, but he gets the feeling that when he does, his brother will meet the news with nothing but warmth and respect.


	6. No One Needs To Know (Kim x Priya)

**From a list of fanfiction prompts, #47 "No one needs to know."**

* * *

Priya's had a great number of memorable experiences in her travels - Seeing the Aurora Borealis in northern Finland, new year's fireworks in Dubai, a beautiful woman climbing through her bedroom window in Sweet Amoris...

Quick and nimble, Kim scales the trellis and heaves herself through Priya's window, Somehow, she manages the task silently, and the snores from across the hall in the master bedroom go uninterrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Priya whispers, her voice is soft but she can't hide her exhilaration as a smile begins to blossom.

"I wanted to see you." Kim says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like it's a given she'd drop by unannounced and climb into someone's bedroom on a school night, and for what ? Hardly just to say hello.

"I gathered that much." Priya pulls the curtains closed. She turns her back to the window, and leans on the sill. "As much as I enjoy your company, you really shouldn't be here. Someone might hear you."

"Nobody heard me climbing up here," Kim counters, stepping towards Priya, "Nobody hears us now." Another step. "No one needs to know."

Priya rises from her seat, confident as ever, but her heart is going a mile a minute."Is that your way of saying you don't kiss and tell ?"

Maybe Kim says something in return, maybe she smiles. Maybe. It's all a blur. Kim kisses her neck first, tender and soft, and moves onwards towards Priya's lips. Sometimes Kim is gentle, sometimes she's rough, it depends on her mood. Tonight she's slow, savouring every moment, but still it's all too fleeting.

Priya pulls away, even if it means denying herself everything she wants. She gives Kim a wary glance, "We're going to wake my parents."

Kim nods. She tries to hide her disappointment but she understands. After a moment's pause, Kim leans in to give Priya one final kiss goodbye, "Another time."

Priya is the first to pull away again. Her hands are gripping Kim's jacket and there's a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'm free tomorrow afternoon."


	7. Twins Aren't Meant To Be Separated

**After everything that's happened, Amber tries to rebuild her relationship with her brother. Reconnecting is hard, but the bond isn't irreparably broken.**

* * *

She sees her brother often, but they don't speak much. A polite word in the hall, a few sentences if class necessitates it; they talk but they don't _talk_.

They haven't even _bickered_ lately. What she wouldn't give for some petty little thing to come between them, anything, just to get him to act like he used to. She can't feel mad at him for his detachment. Why would he want anything to do with any part of his family after everything that's happened?

And besides, she hasn't made much an effort to engage with him either. What's she supposed to say? How can she face him ? There are no magic words that'll fix everything and make life like it was before... not that things weren't broken back then, she just wasn't aware of it. She knew she was the golden child, she knew he took a lot of flak from their parents, but everything else...

They say ignorance is bliss but Amber knows all too well that when the truth outs, on top of the pain and anger, there's this constant voice whispering in your ears, "How were you so blind ?" How did it go on for so long without her realising, how did-

She's not going to get sucked into self pity. Not when she got off so lightly, all her childhood she's been getting off light. And if she's this full of fury, how must Nathaniel be feeling ?

"Talk to him," Charlotte says upon catching Amber staring at him in the school hallway, mulling over what she should do. "The longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be. Talk to him today."

Charlotte's eyebrows furrow, she looks stern, authoritative even, but her voice is uncharacteristically sweet. She can be kind when she wants to.

Amber knows Charlotte's right but how's she supposed to strike up a conversation with him ? What do you say in a time like this ? And Amber tells her just as much; it's easy for Charlotte to sit back and dish out advice but it's another thing to follow through with it.

Li sighs watching them, Amber isn't the type to listen to advice, she's far too stubborn for that. Instead, she's the type of person that needs a bit of a push now and then. It shouldn't be up to Li to take the initiative, but someone has to do it.

Li sees Nathaniel carrying his books from his locker and recognises it as a perfect opportunity. She quickly manoeuvres through the hallway and darts in front of him, dodging the students in her way. She pauses a few steps ahead of Nathaniel, giving him time to catch up to her, and begins rifling through her bag. Just as he steps behind her, she hurriedly pulls her hand mirror out, draws her arm back, and elbows him in the arm. She sends his books scattering across the floor, just as intended.

"I'm so, so sorry," she says, her voice drawing out every syllable to kill time.

Charlotte, seeing what Li has done, whispers in Amber's ear, "Now's your chance, go help him."

With a nudge from Charlotte, Amber goes running to his aid. "Hey Nathaniel," she quickly swallows. It was never this hard to talk to her brother before. "Let me help you with that."

She bends down, avoiding eye contact, and gathers the books in her arms. Most are schoolbooks, French, History, and the like, but there are other assorted oddities there. The eight instalment of crime fiction series he seems to love so much, a furniture catalogue, a leaflet for a local corner market. She tries not to pry and stacks the rest.

She hands over the pile and Nathaniel turns to walk away. If she doesn't say something fast to keep him there, she mightn't get another chance for a while.

"So, I haven't seen your new place yet." That was too much too soon. What was she expecting, an invite ? If he's hesitant to speak to her he'd hardly want her hanging around his home.

"I mean," she quickly elaborates, "I'm totally lost with my Geography homework now that I don't have you around to copy from." She takes a breath, "You think we could meet up and you could help me out ?"

"Em," he avoids eye contact, "I'm not sure, I've been busy lately and-"

"Even for, like, a half an hour," she interrupts, not giving him a chance to deny her, "In the café or somewhere ? I'm swamped with homework too, but I could really use your help."

Nathaniel sighs, "I suppose I could spare some time tomorrow afternoon. What is it you're stuck on ?"

Amber pauses, she's almost entirely sure she has at least a basic understanding of the entire syllabus, but what sounds like something she could plausibly have difficulty with ? "Uh, like all of it, I guess."

Nathaniel has this silly, slightly exasperated grin on his face, "You're hopeless, you know. It'll take hours to run through all the basic concepts."

"I know, but I'm totally desperate," Amber says, hoping puppy dog eyes still work on him.

He sighs, "Ok, fine. But coffee is on you, deal ?

"Deal."


End file.
